The present invention relates to a control system adapted to an antenna of receiving equipment, and more particularly to a control system for controlling an antenna mounted on a moving body such as an automotive vehicle, a ship or the like.
With remarkable developments of modern communication technology, mutual broadcast communications between broadcast stations located very far from each other on the earth are effectively relayed by synchronous or geostationary satellites located above the earth's equator in space. This means that radio or television programs broadcasted from distant localities on the earth can be seen and heard at homes, thanks to the satellite. As a result, it is desired to attain direct relay from the satellite to a radio or television receiver installed on an automotive vehicle, a ship or the like.